During a round of a card game, a player has an exact chance of winning the round at any particular point. Having knowledge of this exact chance may increase enjoyment of viewers of the card game, such as one or more of the players or an audience. However, in some contexts, calculating the exact chance (e.g., using a mathematical formula) is computationally intensive and can cause excessive computational load on a computer device executing the game.